Wailmer
|} Wailmer (Japanese: ホエルコ Hoeruko) is a . It evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Wailmer is a spherical whale Pokémon with no tail. It has a dark blue topside and a tan underbelly with grooves. It has two fins that have finger-like appendages, baleen plates that resemble teeth, and a blowhole on the top of its head. Wailmer stores water inside its body, which it expels through its nostrils to startle people. When storing water in its body, it can turn into a bouncing ball. The more water filling its body, the higher it can bounce. It becomes lethargic when it is dry. It eats tons of food a day. It lives in the , and can only live on land for a short amount of time. It occasionally bounces onto the beaches to play. In the anime Major appearances A Wailmer was befriended by Robin, a man who was living on an uncharted island, in Island Time. The Ball Whale Pokémon evolved into a in order to transport Robin, and to a ship heading to Ever Grande City, though Robin later decided that he wanted to go back to the island. A Wailmer belonging to a appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, taking part in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. It went up against Dawn's Buneary and lost. In Leading a Stray!, Ash assisted a Wailmer that was trapped in the sewers in rejoining its family in the ocean. It later evolved into a Wailord in the same episode. Two Poké Ride Wailmer appeared in SM005. Minor appearances Wailmer's first appearance was a cameo in Pikachu's PikaBoo. Ross used a Wailmer for the Tour de Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Ross and Wailmer came in second while and her came in first. Wailmer's first anime appearance was in Johto Photo Finish. Several Wailmer were swimming in the ocean in Hoenn Alone!. A Wailmer appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Several Wailmer also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom. Wailmer made a cameo in The Great Eight Fate during Juan's water show in Sootopolis City. Multiple Wailmer also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Multiple Wailmer made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wailmer was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! A few Wailmer appeared in a cameo in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Wailmer appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Wailmer appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Wailmer appeared in SM005, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries out of its nose and becomes lethargic when its body becomes dry.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Mr. Briney catches three Wailmer while fishing during his debut round. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Wailmer appeared in Save Wailmer!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Hitting the ball into Wailmer's mouth will activate Catch 'Em Mode on the Sapphire Field. *Pokémon Channel: On the beach, the player can fish for Pokémon with the fishing rod and bait provided. Wailmer is uncommon, but if the player reels Wailmer to the shore, the player can see the tremendous size difference between Wailmer and . *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Wailmer was seen in the 12th and 13th mission, being caught by the Team Dim Sun for their cargo ship. They were supposed to take Wailord, but they tried to bluff their way through by calling Wailmer a Wailord Mini. Pokédex entries |} |} from its nose.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} every day.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City (Fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City (Fishing)}} |} |} and ( )}} and ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ing in )}} ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} ( ing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Sea Mauville, Seafloor Cavern, Sealed Chamber, Shoal Cave, Slateport City, Team Magma Hideout, ( or )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Sea Mauville, Seafloor Cavern, Sealed Chamber, Shoal Cave, Slateport City, Team Aqua Hideout, ( or )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Secret Cove}} |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 8, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 471}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- to attack. }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=321 |name2=Wailord |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Wailmer, along with and , was one of the first revealed, in early March 2001. * Wailmer and 's Egg Group combination ( and ) is unique. ** Wailmer's evolution family are the only Pokémon in the Field egg group that have a unique egg group combination. * Wailmer is the only Generation III Pokémon with a TCG card containing dot codes for an e-Reader application. Origin Wailmer is based on a with aspects of a beach ball. Name origin Wailmer may be a combination of whale and mer (French for sea). Wail may also refer to the sounds or songs that whales and this Pokémon might make. Hoeruko literally means 吠える子 (bellowing child), but 吠える hoeru (bellow) is phonetically similar to whale, making it also possibly mean whale child. In other languages , whale, and |fr=Wailmer|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Wailmer|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wailmer|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wailmer|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고래왕자 Goraewangja |komeaning=Portmanteau of and . It is notable that 대왕고래 daewanggorae is the Korean name of the blue whale. |zh_cmn=吼吼鯨 / 吼吼鲸 Hǒuhǒujīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bellowing whale" }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Wailmer fr:Wailmer it:Wailmer ja:ホエルコ pl:Wailmer zh:吼吼鲸